In inkjet printers, print nozzles expel ink droplets onto print media, which dry to form images. The print nozzles are prone to clogging or other performance-deteriorating problems. Thus, the print nozzles may be subjected to one or more servicing procedures, including spitting, wiping, and/or capping and priming. The servicing procedures generate waste ink, which is collected and discarded and/or recycled.